


Every Little Quirk

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baby Baz wanted to be spider man, Childhood Memories, Explains why Baz is obsessed with his hair, Fiona is a cool aunt™, Gen, Lots of embarassing incidents, Mordelia is a queen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: Going over your seemingly cool and calm boyfriend's childhood photographs and embarassing incidents with his aunt is time well spent.





	Every Little Quirk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Find My Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903873) by [tbazzsnow (Artescapri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artescapri/pseuds/tbazzsnow). 



> So this fic is inspired by Can't Find My Way Home by tbazzsnow (Artescapri) and let me tell you one thing: It was super good! So go ahead and read it if you haven't already.
> 
> There is just Fiona and Simon in this fic but I just want to say that their friendship is everything I am living for.
> 
> This oneshot would have been posted earlier but my laptop is the biggest asshole ever and it deleted my first draft. But I am kinda glad it did because this new one is so much better than the old one.. so idk, enjoy yourselves!

**Fiona**

  
I have absolutely no idea how the hell Baz Pitch managed to shag Simon Snow because this boy is way too precious for my nephew.

Not that I would admit it out loud to him or anyone else for that matter, goodness no. But Snow is precious, that goes without a question. The number of times I have hung out with him, he just couldn't stop being the sweetest and the nicest person on this planet and neither can he right now, when he is ogling at an old photograph of me, Baz and Natasha. It's weirdly flattering. But that absolutely does not mean that Snow can't be savage. The time he had verbally lashed out on that asshole who was harassing that waiter? Fucking amazing. I had actually felt so proud of him and also of Baz for managing to get him.

I had invited Snow at my house so that we could catch a movie together and then talk shit because Snow is good at that. Except the moment he had stepped inside the living room, this photograph had caught his eye and he has been staring at it for what seems like the past fifteen years.

I would have had probably tried to get his attention back to our plans for today but oh Christ, his reaction when he saw the photo? Boy, I don't think I have the heart to do that.

The way his eyes had crinkled at the corners because of smiling too hard, the way his face had lit up like a Christmas tree, it was wonderful and it shows that he is already in too deep for Baz. This boy has already invested his entire soul and mind and from what I could gather by Baz's demeanor during his visit, I know it's the same for him too. And he and Snow had spent like, what, one week together? Honestly, they are disgustingly, ridiculously, stupidly cute.

The photo is one of those incredibly rare ones which ruin my whole punk aesthetic. I look like a total goofball in that one, smiling cheesily and holding a tiny baby Baz in my hands who is giggling and clapping his hands and Natasha is laughing, her hands covering her mouth. Malcolm had clicked it without any warning. It's beautifully heartwarming. I love this one despite the fact it's damaging to my reputation.

“Is that you?” Snow asks, without turning back and pointing at me in the frame, his fingers gently touching it.

“No, Snow, that's my doppelganger, obviously.” I say, rolling my eyes. “Of course it's me.”

He turns towards me, gives me a small smile and then a shrug. Half of his sentences are shrugs. It's infuriating but endearing at the same time.

“Baz looks adorable in this one.” He says, and I can hear the smile in his voice. “And so do you, Fiona. I have never seen you smile like that.”

“That's because it's cheesy as fuck and I don't do cheesy.” I scoff and Snow rolls his eyes in exasperation. “And don't get so mushy over baby Baz. He was a twat and an utter nuisance ninety percent of times. He was one of those babies who cry over everything and anything under the sun. It drove Natasha mad almost as much as it drove me mad.”

“Seriously?” he asks, amused. “Never thought Baz was like that.”

“You don't know shit about what a nightmare Baz was when he was a kid. And because Baz won't tell you anything about himself because of his 'reputation', I will. That's my job. By the time we are done today, Snow, Baz will have no reputation left.”

He snorts and then gives me a wicked smile. “Damn right.”

\----

  
**Simon**

  
So somehow, the movie night got cancelled and Fiona and I ended up on the couch in front of the fire, dozens of photo albums spread across the floor, some balanced on my lap and one in my hands. Fiona is sitting across from me, in a relaxed pose and smoking a cigarette, smiling to herself as she goes over the photos and tells me stories about Baz and what a prat he was.

So far, I know that when he was eight, he had got so pissed at Fiona, he had destroyed one of her favourite shirts by cutting holes in it with a scissor.

“I mean seriously, Snow. I had just eaten two chocolates. I know he has a wicked sweet tooth and I know that was his favourite chocolate, but still.”

I am not surprised he did that, though.

I also know that he had once got very excited when he had got bitten by a spider when he was six and had cried when Fiona had informed him that he would not be able to become Spider Man. Apparently, a six year old Baz's dream had been to become Spider Man.

“It was his favourite Halloween costume, no kidding. He always wanted to dress up as Spider Man.” Fiona said. “And when I said that he couldn't be Spider Man because he had been bitten by a normal spider not a genetically altered one , he had lost his shit.”

And I also know that Baz had once tried to be really nice on Mr Grimm's birthday and had tried to bake him a cake with Fiona's help. But he had mixed salt instead of sugar in it and it had been an utter fucking disaster.

Come to think of it, I am pretty sure Baz wasn't a twat when he was a kid. Or maybe I am just biased. I am not sure.

I mean yeah, he had destroyed Fiona's favourite shirt and used to sulk a lot about things he didn't like and made sure to piss off the people he didn't like to the best of his abilities (he had once 'accidently' spilled paint on the head of a relative from the Grimm side of his family), but still.

“Aha!” Fiona says, snapping me out of my thoughts and looks at me, looking immensely pleased with herself. “Look at this absolutely golden photograph.”

I lean over and then laugh, unable to control it. Baz is sixteen or seventeen in it and is asleep on the couch, a book lying open on his chest. Mordelia is standing next to him, grinning victoriously because she has doodled beautifully on Baz's face. He looks absolutely glorious with his fake moustache, twice as thick eyebrows, few 'scars' on his cheeks and blackened nose.

“Mordelia is going to make me really proud, someday.” Fiona says, snickering. “Baz had gone berserk. You would have thought we had chopped of his hair or-”

She stops mid sentence and then doubles up laughing, shaking her head. I feel my brows furrow in confusion at that sudden reaction and give her a look.

“Just...” She is still chuckling when she starts looking around for something. “Just give me a second.”

She is looking through albums, lifting them and going through them quickly before she stops at one particular one and gives me a triumphant expression.

“This is the most important photograph of Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.” She says, looking at me with a poker face but delight is dancing in her eyes. “The one I took after he had decided to give himself a haircut.”

Before I can reply, she has pushed it towards me and my eyes widen with shock and then a laugh bubbles up in my chest. Because fuck, Baz looks like a right sight in this one.  
I think he is seven and he has the most atrocious haircut in the history of haircuts. 

It's all uneven and there are messy bangs on his face and I am pretty sure he has no hair at all at some patches and he is looking so bloody sullen. I can't believe that Baz Pitch, the guy who has the most beautiful hair, had once given himself the most horrifying cut. It's such a pleasure to see this.

“Why the fuck did he do that?”

“I am fucking clueless about that. Who knows what used to go through his head? All I know is that thankfully, Baz never did it again.”

I grin and I am about to say something else when my eyes fall on the watch on my wrist.  
“Fuck. Fuck, I have to go. It's really late now and I have to go because I have work. ” I give Fiona a look. “Shit, I am so sorry.”

“Hey it's not your fault.” She says, shrugging. “Just go now. The next time you come back, there will be more.”

I can't help but grin at her.

She grins devilishly in return.

  
\----

 **Fiona**  
 

You would have been proud of him, Natasha. Baz has grown up to become a young man and you would have been so proud of him.  
And he is loved. He is so so loved. And I think he is happy.

  
I tried my best. I think I gave him a good enough childhood. I think he liked it. I am not sure. But I think he is happy.

  
And he has gone from a boy who demolished shirts out of spite to a boy who cares greatly about everyone. And don't worry, Natasha, he has many to take care of his well-being. Me, Malcolm, Daphne, Snow.

  
Simon Snow is there to take care of him and love him. They are like how you and Malcolm had been; Disgustingly cute.

  
He is happy Natasha. He is very happy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it was super fun to write. Can't say I am very satisfied but yeah, I am happy with it  
> ¯\ _(ツ)_/¯  
> And I just couldn't embarass Baz much. Honestly, this sweet child who loved Spider Man. Sksksk-


End file.
